You'd never expect
by muffin Lady 0o
Summary: So the HP crew is filming a movie. Malfoy is gay, Hermione is dumb, and Snape has blue hair! But is this really the way they act, or is there something going on underneath all this OOCness? Maybe reading will tell you the answer...


Let's Pretend We Came Up with a Witty Title, and You Can Pretend You Laughed. 

Written in screenplay version.

(you cant exactly turn this

into a properly written story)

Any similarities you may find to any persons in this story, alive,

dead, or inhuman, proves you have many strange friends.

(I would know from experience. A few characters in here

Are loosely based on my friends and I)

(Before filming starts)

Harry: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -runs around with arms outstretched-

Director: Harry! Practice your lines!

Harry: Yes SIR! -salutes-

Hermione: Wanna hear _my _line Mr. Director sir?

Director: Yeah, sure Hermione.

Hermione: … I forget… hold on… -starts flipping through script-

Director: -grits teeth- Hermione, I thought you were the smart one.

Hermione: I am? WOW! That's FACINATING! Tell me more!

Ron: OMIGOSH! This is so exciting! I've always wanted to play in The Little Mermaid!

Director: Good. Well this is Harry Potter.

Ron: Oh that sounds good. Maybe we should play that one.

Director: WE'RE PLAYING THAT ONE! THIS IS HARRY POTTER!

Ron: Well, you don't have to shout about it…

Fred and George: Hey, look over there! -points-

Malfoy: -Skipping around in skirt and pigtails- La dee da dee da… -throws flowers-

Director: -sweatdrop- Ummm… ok then…

Malfoy: Like so totally girlfriend! -waves hand posh-style-

Harry: YAY! A GAY FRIEND AT LAST!

Ron: -sniff- I.. I thought I meant something to you…?

Malfoy: You like me! You really like me! -acts like Ms. America winner-

Director: MALFOY! Go get into some real clothes right now!

Malfoy: No! -folds arms-

Director (threateningly): Malfoy…

Malfoy: sigh Ok, Fine… -sulks away-

Director: Ok people! Listen up! I-

Everyone else: (talking and ignoring the director)

Director: I ONLY WANT FIVE SECONDS OF YOUR TIME! THEN YOU CAN GO BACK TO TALKING! IS THAT CLEAR?

Everyone else: Yeah, ok.

Director: Good. Now, we start filming in three minutes, so I want all of you guys to get ready, because-

Ron: -raises hand-

Director: sighs Yes Ron?

Ron: Well, that was more than five seconds Mr. Director sir.

Director: -smacks forehead with hand-

Everyone else: (starts talking again)

Scene 1

Harry: VORD LOLDEMORT HAS TAKEN OVER HOGWARTS! AAH!

Director: Lord Voldemort!

Harry: Oh. Ok.

Ron: Let's DANCE!

Hermione: YEAH!

Director: CUT! Harry, Ron, Hermione? Will you guys _ple-e-ase_ say your lines right and listen to me?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione: -dancing the Can-Can- Do Do, Do Dee Do Dee Do Do…

Voldemort: -runs around handing out little bunnies and flowers- I LOVE PINK!

Ron: Hey Mr. Director sir, wanna see me laugh?

Director: sigh ok, laugh.

Ron: MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Director: CUT! YOU ARENT LORD VOLDY-... thingy.

Voldemort: BUT _I_ AM! -runs around handing out chocolate bunnies and pink sparkly things- I LOVE PINK _A LOT!_

Director: -facepalm-

Malfoy: Like, OMG! A blue flying monkey!

Hermione: Where! -looks frantically around-

Harry: There! -points at Snape, who just walked in-

All: GASP!

Snape: Like it? -flips new hair, which is electric blue- L'oreal, because I'm worth it! -movie star smile-

Director: NO! Snape, you're supposed to have black hair! BLACK! BLACK HAIR!

Snape: -teeth sparkle-

Hermione: I do believe I have gone temporarily blind in my right eye…

Harry: GHAHHHHHH! I'VE BEEN BLINDED! -keels over and twitches-

Voldemort: Here Harry! A bunny will make it all better! -hands over a pink bunny-

Ron: -runs up to camera and sticks face in it- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MOOOOOOOMMMMM!

-phone rings-

Random guy in phoenix costume pretending to be fawkes: Is this Pizza Palace? Do you have my pizza ready yet? I want my pizza!

Phone: No, I'm Ron's mother!

"Fawkes": Oh. Gotcha. ROOOOON!

Ron: YEAH?

"Fawkes": TELEPHONE! -throws telephone over lighting balcony to Ron-

Ron: catches THANKS RANDOM GUY IN PHEONIX COSTUME PRETENDING TO BE FAWKES! -holds phone up to ear-

Phone: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ROOOOOOONNNNN!

Ron: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Hermione: Hey! I can see again!

Harry: -still writhing on the floor- So shiny… so bright…-eye twitches-

Ginny: SHINY! SPARKLY! MINE! I WANT! -runs at Snape-

Snape: EGAD! She's after me lucky charms! -runs away-

Director: ALL OF YOU! QUIT FOOLING AROUND! WE HAVE A MOVIE TO SHOOT!

Random guy in all black stealth suit including mask: Shoot? Did somebody say shoot?

Hermione: No, not yet.

Guy in black: Awwww maaaaaannn! -sulks off screen-

Harry: We're doing a movie?

Scene 2

Director: thinking Maybe we're going to get somewhere after all…

Harry: (insert some line Harry has to say from one of the books or other here. Pretend it's the right one)

Director: YES! YOU SAID THE RIGHT LINE! -jumps out of chair-

Ron: … What's my line again?

Director: Crap. I said that out loud.

Hermione: Crap. I said that out loud.

Director: Stop copying me…

Hermione: Stop copying me…

Malfoy: GO HERMY-OWN-INNY!

Ron: It's Hermione, Malfoy.

Malfoy: Well, I can say it all I want because I'm a WEASLEY!

Director: Malfoy, you're a Malfoy. Hence the name.

Malfoy: But I wanna be a Weasley!

Director: No.

Malfoy: I WANNA BE A WEASLEY! I WANNA BE A WEASLEY! -throws temper tantrum like a two-year-old. Complete with banging fists and kicking feet-

Harry: …I'm hungry…

"Fawkes": Dude… my pizza's here…

All: YAY! PIZZA PARTY!

Director: Get back here!

Ginny: NO! DON'T EAT THAT!

Everybody else: why?

Ginny: I had a dream about this!

Harry: What was it about Ginny?

Ginny: Pizza EATS PEOPLE!

Malfoy: DUN DUN DUN!

Voldemort: shrugs and gets up on table FOOD FIIIIIIIGHT!

Everyone else: -throws pizza at Voldemort-

Voldemort: AHHHHHHHHH! THE PIZZA IS EATING ME! -keels over-

Barney the purple dinosaur: Did someone say pizza?

All: BARNEY! -big group hug-

Director: -overly large sweatdrop-

All: singing I love yoooouuu… you love meeeee… -swaying with Barney to music-

-Boo-Bahs enter-

Everyone (including director): AHHHHHH! BOO BAHS! -run and hide-

-Teletubbies with Bazookas enter-

Yellow Teletubbi: I have no life! Have a nice day! (insert little smiley face here) -blows off Boo-Bah #1's head-

Purple Teletubbi: I'm crooked! That means I'm not straight!

Green Teletubbi: No, we've told you many times. You're not _not_ straight, you're gender confused.

Purple Teletubbi: Whatever. It's all the same.

Red Teletubbi: I LOVE YOU ALL!

Barney: I love you too!

Red Teletubbi: Except you. -blows up Barney then Boo-Bah-

(in conclusion, there is a big mass murder scene in which Teletubbies and Boo-Bahs have a fight to the death. Camera guys drag bodies off the scene)

Scene 3

Harry: What the…?

Ron: Yo yo yo Homie G! what's poppin off the heezy fo' sheezy home dawg?

Director: sigh Ron, you are _not _a gangster.

Ron: Dude, muh name is Homie G to the hizzouse fo' shizzle.

Malfoy: Like totally tubular dude…

Director: Not you too…

Malfoy: Gnarly.

Ron: Woooorrrrd...

Harry: -shuts diary- Hey Ron!

Ron: Yeah?

Harry: You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? -walks up to Snape-

Ron: YEAH! -joins Harry-

Snape: What are you kids doing?

Harry and Ron: -poking with every word- BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER… -continues-

Snape: Stop it. Both of you. Oh look! A butterfly!

Ron: -stops poking and watches butterfly- A BUTERFLY! Fol-low the but-terflies! Fol-low the but-terflies WHEEEEEEE! La de da de da… -skips after butterfly chanting this-

Harry: -stops poking Snape to watch Ron skip- … BOTHER! -pokes again-

Snape: You know, this is very annoying…

Harry: Yeah, but I have good news!

Snape: Oh? And what is that?

Harry: … I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to GEIKO!

Hermione: No, it's GECKO!

Director: No, it's GECK-… wait…

Hermione: HAHA! Now _that's _entertainment!

Ron: Gieko. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance.

Seamus: I have an idea!

Everybody else but Director: What is it Seamus?

Seamus: … I forgot.

Hermione: BRAIN FART!

Director: Now, can we PLEASE get back to the movie?

Ginny: -pokes the Director's shoulder- Do you know the muffin man?

Scene 4

Ron: Hey Harry, you got your broom?

Harry: Yeah, wanna borrow it?

Ron: YEAH!

Director: Oh no…

Ron: -climbs up to lighting balcony and mounts broom- I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYY… -jumps-

Hermione: GO RON!

Malfoy: singing Everybody was kung-fu fightiiiiiing! (HI-YA!) Those cats were fast as lightniiiiiing…(HI-YA!) -kicks one of the camera guys-

Camera Guy: -bends over in pain-

Harry: Closer… closer… -head following Ron as he's falling-

Hermione: SPLAT! -right as Ron hits the floor-

Ron: CRASH! -hits floor below-

Fred and George: Ronnykins go boom boom!

Harry: YAAAAAAAY RON! -waves pom-poms and does cheerleader split-jump-

Director: RON! Are you ok? -runs over to hole Ron made from impact in ground-

Ron: Yeah! -climbs out, faints and falls back in-

Harry: Are we there yet?

Director: Where were we going?

Harry: … How 'bout now?

Director: … We aren't going anywhere…

Harry: … Now?

Director: NO! WE ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!

Harry: Well, you don't have to shout… sheesh…

Hermione: That was naughty! Go stand in time out mister!

Director: Hermione, I'm the director. You cant make me do anything.

Voldemort: Wow. He's being stubborn. You know what you gotta do then, right?

Ron: No, what?

Voldemort: You have to be more stern. Like this. -gets all up in Director's fac-e GO STAND IN THAT CORNER RIGHT NOW MISTER! -points to corner-

Director?

Voldemort: Ok mister, if you wont go yourself, I'll MAKE you! -pushes Director so he is facing corner-

Director: … sigh this is not working…

Voldemort: And THAT'S how you take care of naughty directors.

Harry, Ron, Hermione: DO IT AGAIN!

All except director: **INTERMISSION!**

Harry: And now, I will sing a song for you guys!

Ahem. clears throat This is a tune to Part Of Your World from Disney's- _The Little Mermaid. _

Look at this skill  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think that my training's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the one,

the Seeker with everything?  
Look at that save,  
Technique untold.  
How many great tricks can one guy unfold?  
Looking at me here you'd think, "Sure, he's got everything!"

I've done ducking and feinting a' plenty  
I've blocked incoming quaffles galore  
Want dodging bludgers? I've dodged twenty.  
But who cares?  
No big deal!  
I want moooooooorrrrrre!

I wanna be, where the players are.  
I wanna see, wanna see 'em flying!  
Seeking around for the, What's that word again? Oh. Snitch.  
Watching the game you don't get too far.  
Brooms are required for playing, winning!  
Victory laps 'round that, What's the word again? Piiiiiiiitch.

Up where they zoom,  
Up where they fly,  
Up where they soar around in the sky!  
Consider me.  
I wanna be,  
Part of that teeeeeeaaaaam!

What would I give,  
If I could live catching the snitch?  
What would I pay,  
To spend a day seeking that snitch?  
'Cuz in the stands,  
It sure gets bland.  
If you must reprimand the keeper,  
Letting goals in, sick of playin', ready to laaaaaaaaand.

And ready to show what I've got to show.  
Flexing my muscles and making girls faaaaaaaaiiiiint.  
Being seeker is for what I truly do yeeeeaaaaaarn!  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love,  
Love to be catching the snitch up above?  
Consider me,  
Just let me be,

Part of that team!

Harry: Thank you! Thank you! -bows-

Audience: -cheers-

Ron: HOLY CRAP THIS _IS_ THE LITTLE MERMAID!

-funky elevator music plays-

Announcer: It's time for the trivia question of the day!

**What will happen at the end of this story?**

**a) The actors will all end up cooperating.**

**b) Voldemort will have death by rabid Chipmunks.**

**c) The Director will run screaming from the building, being chased by an angry mob.**

**d) The Director will join in and get drunk with the actors.**

**e) None of the above.**

**f) All of the above. (this is including e folks) (meaning if you pick this one, A-D will be cancelled out because E is None of the above. It's just pure logicalness! See? Aren't you glad that I'm on your side?) So you think… mahahahaha…**

Smoky the Bear: Only YOU can prevent forest fires! -throws a bucket of water over Prince Zuko-

Zuko: Holy crap! Why am I in this thing and not on my boat, and why did this bear in clothes just throw water on me? -melts into little puddle-

Pedro: Vote for Pedro and all your wildest dreams will come true. -holds up badge-

Random Person: BOO! -throws toilet seat bearing Hogwarts emblem-

Pedro: OW! -falls over-

Fred and George: So _that's _where that went! GINNY! DO YOU HAVE THE DYNOMITE?

Ginny: Right here!

George: -lights flame and runs-

-wick burns all the way down…-

All: **NO MORE INTERMISSION!**

Ginny: Awww, you guys skipped the best part! -sulks in the Corner of Woe-

Scene 5

Director: -blinks- Well, that was random…

Mr. Rodgers (from Mr. Rodger's neighborhood): It's ok to be random. -flies away-

Hermione: Well DUH! If you haven't already clued in, this past _hour_ has been complete randomosity! And I thought _he_ was supposed to be the smart one…

Dumbledore: I remember when they invented random… zzzzzz…-SNORE!-

Harry: Look what I found everybody! -holds up two light sabers-

Ron: WOW! I want one! -grabs green one-

Harry: May the force be with you grasshopper Ronald! -holds up purple light saber-

Director: This will not end well…

Ron and Harry: -having fight with light sabers when they look over and see Luke and Darth Vader in battle-

Luke: I will kill you! You killed my father!

Darth Vader: No Luke. -holds up cape in front of body- I am your- -whips off cape to reveal frilly pink dress- MOTHER!

Luke: Eww…

Harry and Ron: … Eww is right… oh well. -shrug and continue with the fight-

Random Person with can of spray Lysol™ : HAHA! LYSOL™ CONQUERS ALL!

Harry and Ron: OH NO! NOT THE LYSOL™!

Random Person: YES! THE LYSOL™! -sprays Harry and Ron with it-

Harry and Ron: NuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuU! -both keel over-

Hermione: Oooh! What's this? -picks up wand-

Director: No! Hermione, that's not for playing with!

Hermione: Don't anybody mess with me! I got a STICK! -holds it up over her head-

Malfoy: Oh gasp! Not the stick! -clasps hands to cheeks in horror-

Dumbledore: Is that a stick? We didn't have sticks back in my day. Back in my day, we had ro… rocks…zzzzzz…-falls asleep snoring again-

Harry: What's that Hermione?

Ron: A STICK! LEMMIE SEE IT HERMONE!

Hermione: NO! -pokes Ron with it-

Ron: -z-snaps- You did not just poke me with that stick, did you?

Harry: She just poked you with that stick.

Ron: … -shrugs- OK.

Director: Phew! -thinking- I am sooooo glad she didn't so anything with it…

Hermione: -waves wand and flames shoot out the end-

Director: -big eyes- HOLY SH-T! -touches new lightning-shaped burn on his forehead-

Harry: I HAVE A BROTHER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE?-runs at Director-

Director: Oh crap. -gets tackled by Harry-

Scene 6

-everybody on lunch break-

Malfoy: Hey look! I got a spork!

Hermione: Oooh! Let me see!

Director: What the…?

Malfoy: No!

Ron: Sharing is caring Malfoy.

Malfoy: No! MINE! -protective stance-

-spork is zapped by laser-gun type thing and melts instantly-

Malfoy: What the…

Harry: if Hermione can't have it, then _no one _have it. -blows out smoke over laser-gun type thing-

Malfoy: Great. Now where am I going to get another spork?

Fred and George: _When you do it EEEEEEEEEE-BAY!_

Ginny: Not the spork! We must have a funeral for it!

(at the funeral)

t-aps being played it heard-

Ginny: -teary eyed- this was a good spork… it served Malfoy well. Any last words?

Hermione: Well, even if I _didn't _get to see it, seeing as how Malfoy wouldn't _let_ me, it was a good spork. -glares angrily at Malfoy-

Malfoy: Oh no you di-nt! -does weird little head bob thingy and z-snaps Hermione-

Hermione: Oh, it's on blondie, it's on… -glares some more at Malfoy-

Malfoy: -slaps Hermione-

Hermione: .OO.

Ron: OOOOOOOOO! You just got bish-slapped Hermione!

(Malfoy and Hermione get into a rather violent fistfight, in which Hermione gets a bloody nose and Malfoy gets his hair messed up. Malfoy is more freaked about his injury than Hermione)

Everyone else: Amen.

Director: oh jeez…

Fred and George: And now-

Ginny: THE AFTER PARTY!

(20 min later, everybody except Director is drunk)

Ron: Ron want more BEER! -slams glass down on table-

Hermione: … -hic- here ya go Ron… -falls over-

Harry: -hic- lets all sing…

Everybody: YEAH!

Everybody: -swaying to music- Weeeeeeee are the chaaaampions, my friiiieeeeend… (dun dun) And weeeeeeeeeeeee'll keep on fiiiiiiiighting, till the end! (dun dun dun duuuun) Weeeeeeee are the chaaaaaaaampiiiiions! WEEEEEE AAAAAARE THE CHAAAAAAAMPIIIIIIIIOOOONS! No time for looooooserrrrs 'cause weeeeeeeee aaaaaaare the chaaaaaaaaampiiiiioooons… (dun dun) OF THE WORLD!

Malfoy: -playing air guitar-

Ron: THANK YOU CLEVLAND! -bows and falls over snoring-

Director: … Why me?… why me?

Director's Conscience (which is Ginny with a megaphone, whispering in director's ear) : Because you are special… very special!… NEEDS! -Ginny runs off giggling madly-

Scene 7

Harry: I have an announcement folks!

Everybody: -stops talking and listens to Harry-

Director: -thinking- why don't they do that for me?

Harry: Ron and I have a song to sing.

Everybody: YEAH!

Harry: this is to the tune- Hakuna Matata, from Disney's _The Loin King. _

Ron: Ahem. -clears throat-

Avada Kedavra.  
What a horrible phrase.  
Avada Kedavra.  
You'll see a big green blaaaaaaaaaaze!  
Before you realize,  
That's the end of your daaaaaaaays!  
It's Voldy's moral-free,  
Malignity,  
Avada Kedavra.

Ron: Yeah, take Harry for example. (sings) Before he was at Hogwarts…

Harry: (opera style) Before I was at Hoooooog-waaaaaaaaarts!

Ron: (digging in ear with pained expression on face) Lovely, Harry.

Harry: (spoken) Thank you!

Ron: His parents were nice, young Lily and James  
A great witch and wizard with a well-known name

Harry: Then Voldemort came- Through our door he buuuurrrrst.  
And he killed them, with that one atrociooooouuuus cuuuuuurse!

And oh!- the pain!

(Ron: Yes, he was in pain)

Harry: Thought of changing my name!

(Ron: Oh, what's in a name?)

Harry: 'Till I went to Hogwarts

(Ron: Where did you go?)

Harry: It's located in-

Ron: (covering Harry's mouth) Harry! Not in front of the muggles!

Harry: Oh, sorry.

Avada Kedavra.  
What a horrible phrase.  
Avada Kedavra.  
You'll see a big green blaaaaaaaaaaaze.  
Before you realize,  
That's the end of your daaaaaaays.  
It's Voldy's moral-free,  
Malignity,  
Avada Kedavra.

Everybody: claps

Scene 8

Director: Gather around everybody. I need to tell you something.

Harry: OH. MY. GOSH. YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME! runs off crying

Director: … riiiiiiiiiiight…

Seamus: I REMEMBER MY IDEA!

All but director: What is it Seamus?

Seamus: Let's have a GO-KART race!

All: YEAH!

Seamus: IN THE FILMING STUDIO!

Everybody: YEAH!

Seamus: USING THE CAMERAS AND OTHER EXPENSIVE EQUIPMENT AS OBSTACKLES!

Director: Ok, how about this! You guys can have a Go-Kart race _and _a piece of candy _after _we're finished filming! -claps hands-

Almost everyone: YAY! CANDY! -jumps up and cheers-

Director: Phew! -wipes brow- For a second there, I thought it wasn't going to work!

Ginny with megaphone in Director's ear again: DUN DUN DUN! (said really fast)

Director: Ow… -Digs in ear and turns to glare at Ginny, who has already run off in a dust cloud and dropped the megaphone rather noisily-

Scene 9

(Harry and Voldemort are having their face-off, about to duel)

-insert freaky music here-

Voldemort: Prepare to die Harry.

Harry: No, YOU prepare to die Voldie!

Voldemort: Harry, you know I hate it when you call me that…

Harry: Oh, sorry.

Voldemort: It's ok.

Person dressed in a black stealth suit including ski mask: -pushes Harry out of the way and onto the floor-

Harry: OUCH!

Voldemort: What the…?

Man in black: Block this Voldemort! -pulls out 44- magnum and shoots Voldemort many times-

Harry, Ron, Hermione: Awwww, man! We were gonna do that! sulk away holding little puppets of themselves with machine guns

Voldemort: dying Who… who are you?

Man in black: I am-

-disco ball pops out of ceiling, strobe lights flashing all around-

Man in black: -pulls mask off over head- NEVILLE!

-song U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer starts playing-

Neville: -moonwalks and Discos across the stage, then does assortment of weird, old, odd, or random dances- OH YEAH! WOOT WOOT!

Director: THAT'S IT! I QUIT! -record scratch is heard as music stops. So do strobe lights and disco ball- I TRY TIME AND TIME AGAIN, GIVING YOU PEOPLE _COUNTLESS_ TIMES TO TRY AND MAKE UP FOR IT, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO _THAT_! I'M OUTTA HERE! -grabs some suitcases and makes a run for it. Door slams as Ex-Director guy leaves and squealing tires are heard-

Harry: … Wow… he hung on longer than I expected…

Ron: Yeah, but he's gone now isn't he?

Hermione: Yeah, so lets get down to some serious business!

Snape: I cant believe you kids talked me into that stuff! The blue hair…

Ron: Yeah, maybe, but I think he would have gone faster if you dyed it hot pink.

Snape: …and smiling like that was a lot harder than I expected..

Harry: That's why I keeled over. It really did burn. I thought you brushed those choppers once in a while…

Snape: Shut up Potter.

Ginny: I think I might need therapy after that.. -pictures herself sitting on a couch with a shrink-

Camera Man: -drags Voldemort off stage-

Neville: I think we might need a new Voldemort… -pokes him-

Seamus: …Can we still have the go-kart race?

_**ROLL END CREDITS!**_

-The theatre lights come on, and as everybody gathers their stuff-

Pedro: -stands up and faces audience- Vote for Pedro. -gets pelted with popcorn-

All stars in fanfic except Director: HASTA LA BYE BYE FOLKS! -waves and bows until curtain drops-

**Disclaimer:The "bother bother" part is from which you have to visit, then there are the lines from Star Wars, the Numa-Numa song, U Can't Touch This, Barney, Boo-Bahs, Napoleon Dynomite, Teletubbies, Lysol™, The Andy Milanokis Show, Smokey Bear, Avatar's Prince Zuko, Geiko, L'oreal, and of course, Harry Potter itself. Thanks to all of them all for letting us borrow them for this fanfic. Except, if you're talking in technical terms, they never really _let_ us use these things, we just borrowed them without asking. But we're giving credit, so they should appreciate what they got, because we could have given them nothing! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Plus, all the friends who contributed ideas: Devon, Brianne, Amanda, me, Amanda's friend whom I don't know, Mitch for contributing ideas without realizing it, the shoelace cut on my hand (don't ask) and anything or anyone else I might have missed. Thank you all, and have a goodnight!**

**PS- No, we did not make up those songs. If we did, I would have come up with a lot more to put in there. We are not that creative. I found them on an xanga site, and they found it on a website I don't know about. So let's give them credit too.**

**((A/N)) This is my first Fanfic ever, (surprising, huh?) and I thought of it while I was in my best friend's basement, watching CSI. A lot of the stuff in here was added over time, and even though it is still finished, I am still adding stuff today when I think of something. a lot of you probably wont like it because it's nothing like Harry Potter ™ ® and may not even be considered a Fanfic, to be honest. But I wrote it for laughs, and if you don't like it, an army of evil penguins and squirrels with little plastic sporks will attack you in your sleep.**

**Clancy: Yes they will.**


End file.
